


Moments of Our Life

by last_angel



Series: I'll Always Find You [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short Stories, not full stories, short scenes, snippet compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short compilation of little killugon moments I think of but don't develop into stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Summer's Ice

**Author's Note:**

> they aren't connected and you can think of them each in their own separate world/timeline

Gon watched Killua chug down the frozen lemonade throwing the lid to the side and drinking desperately, little pieces of ice smoothing over his lips and trickling down his chin. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten a brain freeze but then again this was Killua. After he was done Killua licked his lips and sighed in content. His hair was extremely puffy thanks to the humidity, his bangs sticking to his forehead, and his body damp with a light coat of sweat making his clothes stick closer to him. 

"Ah~ that was refreshing!"

"Did it taste good?"

"Mm-hmm! A little sour but still good. Did you wanna try it?"

Gon continued looking at Killua admiring his messy appearance. Killua’s lips looked redder than usual, probably thanks to the icy drink. It was really hot out. One of the hottest days in the history of Whale Island. Gon’s hair hung down slightly to the sides instead of sticking up like usual.

"I guess I’d like a taste.

"Well we can go buy anoth-"

Killua’s lips were cold and wet. They tasted a little tangy when Gon swept his tongue over them but the inside of Killua’s mouth was even tangier still. His tongue was ice cold and it felt and tasted good. He tasted like sugar and lemons. Gon bit down gently and suckled on his tongue wondering if he could wring out any of the lemonade. Killua whimpered and rubbed his tongue on the roof of Gon’s mouth making him shudder.

The kiss ended. 

Killua wiped his mouth with the back of his hand hiding his beat red face. Gon licked the corner of his mouth enjoying the last of the sour lemonade. 

"You’re right. It was good." 


	2. Another Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> departing in the moonlight makes it easier to believe like this was just a dream

Killua stopped a shiver midway but not fast enough for Gon not to notice. The bigger of the two removed his iconic green jacked and wrapped it around Killua. 

"Huh? What’s this?"

"You looked cold." 

"I wasn’t." He lied.

"Your shoulders looked lonely then."

_You could have warmed them with something else._ Killua thought but said nothing as he directed his gaze towards the horizon watching the moonlight reflect off the ocean.

Gon continued watching Killua seeing how his eyes sparkled differently in the dark than in the day, his fluffy white hair swaying lazily in the wind. Gon smiled and looked towards the horizon too breathing in the salty air before exhaling loudly. The moon aligned with the cliff standing directly in front of them looking enormous, bright and old.

"Looks like it’s time then." Gon said a little sadly. He always hated this time, when he had to say good-bye.

Killua looks down at his feet fearing tears if he saw Gon’s face. Gon could see his lip trembling. Killua was much more open about his needs and wants than when they were younger. Gon was glad but it broke his heart to see his friend’s saddened face. 

"I promise to come back soon." 

Killua doesn’t say anything and simply nods, warms tears pooling in his eyes. How Gon wished he’d look at him. The time drew closer and Killua didn’t look like he would be able to see Gon walk away, not this time. Not again. Gon smiled heartbroken but understanding and turned to leave. 

"W-wait! Your jacket!" 

Gon turns back happy to see Killua’s gorgeous blue eyes at least once more before departing.

"Keep it. It’s too small for me now anyway." 

Gon flashes his typical bright smile then makes his way down to the docks. Killua watches him leave for the millionth time feeling his heart tear for the millionth and one. He holds Gon’s jacket closer enjoying the warmth and scent of his love. He closes his eyes feeling the tears fall. Gon’s already out of sight when he opens them again. Killua looks towards the horizon and smiles finding peace in the hope of tomorrow. 

 


	3. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua reunite though Gon looks a bit different to what Killua was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while i was falling asleep (whoa big surprise) so it sounded a lot cuter in my head.

"Gon! Come down, you have a guest waiting for you!!" Mito called out from the foot of the stairs before quickly rushing back into the kitchen and continued wiping the counters. "I swear that boy. He never grew any sense of…oh, he’s just so much like his father it’s annoying. Though I guess I should be thankful they aren’t completely alike. What do you think Killua?"

Killua watched her as she scurried around the room talking so fast he was barely registering what she was blabbing about.

"Uh…y-yeah. He’s not that much like Ging. I think."

In all honesty Killua had yet to meet Ging in person so he really had nothing to compare Gon with besides the few tales him and Mito had spoken to him about.

Mito sighed looking exhausted though it was still relatively early in the day. “I suppose so. He’s not as unkept as Ging though he’s not exactly the most tidy either. You should see him. He hasn’t cut his hair in ages.” As though remembering that said person had yet to come down as instructed Mito stuck her head out of the kitchen and yelled at him again. “GON! I SAID COME DOWN!”

"Sorry! I was taking a shower. I’ll be down in a bit." Gon’s voice rang from within his room. 

"Sorry about him. He’s become a bit aloof. Or independent I should say, he’s always been used to being on his own and keeping his real feelings to himself." She frowned and Killua could guess she was thinking of Ging again. "But anyway, it’s nice to see you again Killua. You’ve grown up to be so handsome. I knew you would. Look at you so sharp and well kept. Gon could learn a thing or two from you." 

Killua chuckled still a bit confused over Mito’s ranting. How badly could Gon have let himself go that Mito couldn’t let go of it? 

"It’s no problem. I’m the one who showed up unannounced. He probably doesn’t think it’s anyone important." 

Mito smiled at him warmly and cupped his face in her hands. They were soft but Killua could feel the slight roughness of years of work. 

"He missed you terribly." 

"So did I." 

There was a loud thump then a crash and Gon apologized for whatever he’d knocked down. Then he was rushing down the stairs taking great leaps making a racket. Mito pressed her lips to Killua’s forehead leaving him with a welcome home type of kiss before Gon burst into the kitchen. 

"I’m here. Who’s the gues…"

The first thing Killua noticed, besides how large Gon had grown, tall and muscular, was that the typical spiky, gravity-defying hair of his once shorter best friend had turned into long, luscious, thick locks of hair that fell over his shoulders softening his sharp features. Gon’s face was slightly round, still showing traces of baby fat. His eyes as big and bright as ever still gleaming with that innocence though now not so naive and his skin tanned, freckled and with signs of healing battle scars that only made him look all the more beautiful. 

Killua’s eyes locked with Gon’s who were looking and inspecting him with the same fascination and admiration. 

"Cute." They both said and were equally stunned by each other’s praise. After a few seconds of silence they bursted out laughing.  

Gon made the first move walking towards Killua with his arms wide open. Killua wiped a tear from his eye and met him halfway.

"Killua! You came to visit!!"

"Obviously dork, since you never would." 

Gon’s arms tighten around Killua’s waist and Killua was half tempted to say “it was a joke”.

"That’s not fair. You hardly ever said where you were in your emails and even when you did it was always super vague." 

"I had to take precautions." Gon hugged him tighter still. "But I’m here now."

Killua couldn’t help burying his fingers in the thick chocolate locks feeling the soft moistness. At one time they would have triggered bad memories but the warm breathing body pressing close to him, full of so much love for life, reminded him there was nothing to fear. 

"You’re so thin. You’ve always been, but you didn’t grow bulky. You’re small. It’s nice to hold you." Gon mumbled nuzzling his face between the crook of Killua’s neck.

"Weirdo. I prefer being called compact size. I can still kick your ass." Killua threatened with coy smile on his lips. "And what about you? What do you have to say about this Rapunzel?" 

"What the hair? Nothing, I just had a long mission and didn’t have time to cut it." 

Killua raised an eyebrow at him, not at all believing such a weak excuse. Gon didn’t have a single strand of hair on is baby cheeks. There was no way he had time to shave but not to cut his hair.

"Awfully well kept for someone as messy as you and Mito said you’ve been home for over a month. You’ve had plenty of time to cut it."

"The day’s have always felt shorter when I’m out in the forest. Time flies." 

Killua smiled at him understanding. He loved seeing how much yet how little Gon had changed. Like he’d changed in all the right places. Killua dragged his hair along the smooth hair, not a single knot interrupting his exploration. 

"Well it doesn’t look all that bad." 

"Bad? I thought you said I looked cute." 

Killua blushed and glared seeing Gon’s cocky smirk but he made not move to remove his fingers comfortably tangled in the long locks. 

"So did you."

"You’ve always been cute."

"I’ve been told I’m considered handsome now."

"You are."

"Well then so are you."

"Touche." 

"This is a stupid conversation." 

"When have our conversations ever been insightful?" 

"They are it’s just hard to tell when talking to you." 

Gon huffed and bonked his forehead gently against Killua’s. “So it’s my fault this conversation is pointless?”

Killua smiled and ruffled Gon’s hair making a mess of it. “It’s always your fault.”

"You would have never said that before."

"We’ve both learned our lessons."

Tanned fingers tangled themselves in fluffy white locks and Gon ruffled Killua’s hair just like Killua had. Killua attacked Gon’s hair again and by the time they were finished they’d both turned into a tangled mess. The laughed seeing how badly the other had ended up looking and pushed the bundle of hair out of their faces.  

"Well that was stupid." Killua huffed rolling his eyes.

"Hmm I don’t think we’ll ever shake that off." 

Killua propped his head on his hand and gave Gon a good look over before smiling fondly. “I’m strangely ok with that.” 


	4. Silver Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua playing in the rain and Gon walks in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short random snipped of a Dragon AU idea. I plan on expanding it but didn't know where to leave this little piece so here it is.

Water splashed as Gon ran down the empty road, school bag over his head trying to cover himself from the rain. It was pouring and he’d forgotten his umbrella at home, just his luck. He rounded the corner almost loosing his footing and ran to his doorway throwing the door open once he got the key in. He finally allowed himself to relax and shake himself off once he was safely indoors. Breathless he walked over to the washing room discarding his soaked shirt. 

The first thing he noticed was that all the lights were turned on. The second, how eerily quiet it was. Thunder rumbled outside causing the house to shake and lights to flicker before settling back into an unusual silence. 

"Killua?" 

Gon’s voice echoed through the house but no reply was heard. After finding a towel to dry his hair with Gon searched the house for his haughty roommate who was nowhere to be found.

"KIllua!!" 

Again no response, only the distant rumbling of thunder and constant pitter-patter of the rain falling on the roof. After checking the house twice Gon started getting nervous. There really was no place for Killua to go. He didn’t know much of the city, at least not this time period, where the hell would someone,  _something_ , like him be at this time?

Gon’s answer came with the third clap of thunder that illuminated the backyard for more than three seconds revealing a dancing wet matted dragon twirling around happily. Gon watched as Killua’s body snaked and slithered on the ground and in the air, twisting and contorting into beautiful forms. Silver hair glimmering in the moonlight, vibrant blue eyes piercing through the darkness.  There was a low grumbling that could be heard when Gon opened the door feeling the cold rain once again hit his skin.

"Killua."

The platinum drenched dragon landed it’s final leap before turning to glare softly at the human watching him from within the house. It gave an apathetic grunt as acknowledgement before being engulfed in lightning, blue light crackling around him, the glow leaving behind a tall, thin, pale boy dressed in nothing but a white shirt that quickly became see-through.  

Killua stared into the golden eyes looking at him with wonder and fascination. He diverted his gaze a few seconds later, those pure eyes always making him feel overly conscious. The remains of his silver tail twisted around his waist to cover his human vulnerability.

"Wh-what is it?" 

Gon blinked being reeled back from his shameless gawking. 

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering where you were. I cam home and…" 

Again those dark hazelnut eyes drank in the sight of him making Killua squirm under his gaze. Being much more sensitive in this form he started feeling the sting of the cool air and sharp rain. With a small sneeze he barged into the small house pushing right past Gon. 

"Stop looking at me stupid. You should already be used to my horns and tail. And my dragon form, if that’s what you were looking at." 

Gon scurried after Killua trying dry him off with his damp towel and keep him from leaving a dripping trail all over the house. 

"I  _am_  used to them it’s just…I still find it incredible. You looked so mystical dancing in the rain.” 

Killua blushed, being caught off guard long enough for Gon to catch him with the towel and dry his hair. 

"What do you mean dancing?! I-I wasn’t dancing!!!"

Gon ruffled Killua’s hair keeping him seeing the smile on his face. He was well aware that’s only embarrass Killua further plus could possibly but him in a bad mood. 

"You weren’t? That’s what it looked like." 

"I wasn’t dancing!" 

"Then what were you doing?" 

_Playing_  was the answer but Killua wasn’t about to admit to that. He was an ancient and majestic dragon. He did not bolt outside at the sight of a rainstorm and ran around naked laughing like a five year old. 

"N-nothing." He concluded with a blush.

Gon chuckled pulling in Killua for a hug. Killua squirmed and fought to get out, fangs playfully nibbling at his shoulder and claws teasingly scratching at his arm, but Gon just laughed all the harder rubbing the pale boys’ back. 

"I’m warming you!!! Humans can get colds from being out in the rain."

"I am  _not_  human.” 

"Well you could still get cold so just in case." 

Killua grumbled but relaxed in Gon’s arms. Gon could feel the heat of his blush on his arms. Killua always seemed to have trouble being affectionate while in human form, maybe he felt conscious of his lack of  social skill where politeness and curtesy ruled. A damp clammy feeling wrapped itself around his arm, Killua’s way of showing affection, again only through his demon half. 

"Hey Gon." 

"Hmm?"

"Could you make me hot chocolate? With marshmallows?"

Blue eyes, much older and wiser than the look they were giving, begged Gon for the attention he couldn’t seem to voice.

"Sure thing."   


End file.
